Protect You
by Lollipop456
Summary: Post Infinfity War. Shuri and Everett have been married for sometime and are expecting their first child: a boy. However, it seems that the Wakanda princess is not too eager to bring a future heir to the throne into the world. Will she tell Everett about her fears? If she does, will he even understand? Could be considered a crossover I suppose.


It had been almost a year since half of the world's population had been wiped out. Those that remain struggled to rebuild, repopulate, and recover. Recover from the grief that the sordid armageddon Thanos had caused. What remained of The Avengers had reconciled their differences and banded together again to protect the universe, should Thanos or some other villain came after them.

Despite all this despair, some good things had happened. Pepper and Tony had gotten married only a week after the tragedy and learned they were expecting a child. Nine months later, Hope Wanda Stark entered the world. The biggest surprise came, however, when Agent Everett Ross proposed marriage to Princess Shuri of Wakanda. Although they were married in New York, the two chose to return to Wakanda so that Shuri could aid her mother in ruling over their country.

However, they only remained there for four months. When Shuri found out she was pregnant, she begged Everett to return to New York. Her claim was that she wanted a change of scene and that as much as she loved her mother and wanted to help her; she wanted to be with her extended family, The Avengers, during her pregnancy. Everett didn't completely believe everything Shuri said, but he wasn't about to deny her. They packed their bags the next morning.

Towards the end of Shuri's fourth month, both she and Everett went to see Bruce for an ultrasound to find out the baby's gender. As Shuri laid on the examine table at S.H.I.E.L.D's infirmary, Everett could tell his wife was tense.

"Hey, are you all right?" Everett asked.

Shuri gave him a wavering smile. "I'm just fine. You have to learn to not worry so much."

"I wouldn't worry if I didn't love you." Everett leaned over and kissed Shuri.

At that moment, Bruce approached the couple and cleared his throat. "If I'm interrupting anything,don't hesitate to tell me."

Shuri and Everett broke apart, laughing nervously. Bruce shook Everett's hand and then leaned over to kiss Shuri's cheek.

"Twenty weeks, already? Maybe I should be scrubbing up for a delivery instead."

"Believe me, we're just as ready as you are." Everett laid on a hand on Shuri's shoulder.

"Okay, are you both ready to pick out those colors?" Bruce asked.

Shuri looked up at Everett, took his hand and smiled. "We are."

"Okay then."

Bruce squirted the gel onto Shuri's stomach and then grabbed the ultrasound wand. As he moved it down to Shuri's stomach, a view of the baby came onto the monitor.

"Normal size for 20 weeks. Kicking like crazy. You got a strong one on your hands, guys."

"Can you tell yet?" Everett asked eagerly.

"Hold on, just a moment." Bruce studied the monitor closely and then broke into a smile. "Looks like we got a future prince on our hands. It's a boy."

Everett grinned from ear to ear, and leaned down to kiss Shuri's forehead. "It's a boy, sweetheart. A little boy."

Shuri gave a half-smile and nodded. "I see."

Everett was a little taken back by Shuri's lack of enthusaism. It was almost like it wasn't even registering that they just learned the baby's gender.

As they were driving home, they were both rather quiet. With Everett driving, and Shuri gazing out the window.

"We agreed to paint the nursery blue and green, right?" Everett finally asked.

Shuri nodded but didn't say anything. They lasped into silence again, until a few stop lights later.

"So, are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

Everett sighed. "About how happy we are that we're having a boy."

Shuri finally faced Everett. "I am happy, Everett."

"I know you are, but honey, I was kind of expecting more excitement."

"Sorry if I dissapointed you."

Everett took Shuri's hand. "That's not what I meant. Look, what is bothering you? Tell me."

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just very tired and ready to go home."

Everett knew this wasn't true, but he also knew that Shuri would open up to him eventually. He gave her hand a kiss and released it.

"You sleep. We're almost there."

Five months later, Shuri was only a week away from her due date. She still hadn't told Everett what was bothering her, but the issue didn't seem to be pressing anyway. The pregnancy went on as normal; Shuri grew, the nursery was painted and furnished, the baby shower was held. Now, it was just a waiting game.

The wait ended when Shuri was startled awake by a sharp pain that lasted about forty seconds. Everett was still sound asleep, so Shuri decided to wait to see if another pain would come. It did. Four minutes later. There was no turning back now.

"Everett, wake up!" Shuri shouted.

Everett was so startled that he rolled off the bed. He quickly picked himself up and went over to Shuri.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Shuri groaned. "The contractions are starting."

"Okay, don't worry. We'll get you to the infirmary."

Because of the fear of publicity and the fact that anyone remotely associated with The Avengers was coming under severe scrunity, Everett and Shuri had decided to have their child delievered by Bruce at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Help me get out of bed and then get the bags." Shuri said once a contraction had passed.

Everett carefully helped Shuri out of bed, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. Then he grabbed the two gym bags that they had packed for the stay at the infirmary.

The ride to S.H.I.E.L.D was short. Only ten minutes away. It seemed even longer to Everett as he drove far past the speed limit, all the while listening to Shuri's painful screams and hoping his hand wouldn't break in two.

Once at headquarters, Bruce was there to meet them and quickly ushered them inside and to the infirmary.

The labor progressed normally. As the contractions grew stronger and even closer together, Shuri's pain became intense. She spent most of the time on her knees, rocking back and forth and moaning loudly. Her only comfort came from Everett who had a hold on both of her hands and was continually whispering words of comfort.

At about six the next morning, Bruce came to check on Shuri's progress. By this time, Shuri was covered with sweat and leaning back into Everett's touch as he sat behind her.

"You're almost there, Shuri. Nine centimeters. It could be a couple more hours, but I'm going to begin prepping for the delivery. Better safe than sorry."

"Dr. Banner?" Shuri groaned.

"What is it?"

"I want you to-" Shuri broke herself off with a loud yell, taking a firm grip on Everett's hands. Once the contraction was over, she continued. "I want you to use the forceps when the time comes to push."

Bruce and Everett were shocked by Shuri's request. As far as they knew, no woman in labor had ever asked for the forceps to be used. Screaming at whoever was near to get the child out, of course; but they certainly never asked for further pain to be inflicted; and the forceps would defintely cause Shuri more pain. A lot more pain.

"Shuri, I can only use the forceps as a last resort if you pass out or become too tired. I use them to completely pull the baby out, then you're going to be in for a world of pain.

Shuri gritted her teeth and pulled at the back of Everett's shirt. "I'm already in pain. More won't kill me."

"Bruce, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Everett asked.

Bruce nodded and left the infirmary. Everett manuevered himself so that Shuri could see his face.

"What is going on? You want Bruce to literally pull our kid out?"

Shuri whimpered. "I don't want to be the one to bring him into the world."

Everett pushed back a sweaty strand of Shuri's hair. "Yeah, sweetie, you don't really have a choice in that."

Shuri groaned. "He'll have to go back. I don't want him to go back. I can't lose him."

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

Shuri faced Everett, tears running down her face. "It's a boy."

Everett chuckled. "What's so bad about that?"

"When Mother is unable to reign, the council will send for our son. "

"Okay, when that time comes, we'll be there to support him. To help him along the way."

Shuri started to sob. "Then lose him? Like I lost my brother and father? If he doesn't die at the hands of an enemy, then it will be at the hands of whoever stands against him to challenge his right as king. Don't you see? He will be killed. Just like every other king in my family has been. Some of them have even died as young as sixteen."

"Oh, Shuri." Everett held Shuri close and allowed her to cry. "Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"You would have said I was being over emotional and not to worry. I can't help but worry, Everett."

"I know you can't. Sweetheart, I understand that you're afraid. You don't have to be though. As long as I'm here and as long as we love each other, our son is going to be just fine."

"If he becomes king-"

"He won't have to be king." Everett said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll go before the council. We'll tell them that our child will have no part in ruling Wakanda."

Shuri finally stopped crying. "We'll be going against centuries of tradition."

"We wouldn't be the first."

Another contraction came and Shuri latched onto Everett until it passed. "We could be exiled from Wakanda."

Everett shrugged. "I'm willing to take that risk. Only if you are."

Shuri looked down at her stomach and then rubbed it. "I am. For our child's safety."

Everett kissed Shuri's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Two hours later, Shuri was at ten centimeters and ready to deliver. Shuri decided to deliver on her knees and facing Everett; not just because it was the most comfortable and natural position for her, but because she wanted to focus on the man she loved and no one else.

"Okay, Shuri, one more push and it's all over." Bruce said.

Shuri shook her head frantically and laid her forehead on Everett's shoulder.

"Sweetie, one more push. It will be all right. You can do this." Everett whispered.

Shuri lifted her head and grasped Everett's hands until his knuckles turned white. She pushed her down and screamed. A scream that was soon followed by the shrill cry of a newborn.

Bruce cleaned the baby up and Everett cut the cord. After wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing him off to Shuri, Bruce quietly stepped away from the new parents.

"He's here. I can't believe he's here." Shuri whispered.

Everett kissed Shuri and then the top of the baby's head. "He's here and he's safe. He's with us."

"I still don't want him to forget Wakanda though. He may never know it, but he's always a part of it."

Everett smiled. "I take it you have a name then."

Shuri looked up at Everett. "T'Challa. T'Challa Everett Ross."

"I like the sound of that."

With that, Shuri drifted off to sleep with her and Everett's son in her arms. Everett gently took T'Challa Jr. away from her.

"Hey, little guy. I'm your Daddy. You don't have to worry. Me and Mommy love you and we'll always protect you." Everett vowed.


End file.
